U.S. Publication No. 2013/0020993 to Taddeo et al. (“Taddeo”) discloses a multi-mode electric vehicle charging station. For example, Taddeo discloses a reduced size and complexity multi-mode electric vehicle charging station which allows a user to select AC and DC powerform output and may provide those outputs to connectors for charging electric vehicles. A voltage source is provided to a DC converter that then outputs to a DC bus or electrical connection. The DC bus may be accessed by DC charging equipment or a DC-AC inverter that is connected to AC charging equipment, thereby providing DC and AC charging ability. In one aspect, the multi-mode electric vehicle charging station is used in a rescue vehicle for charging stranded EVs via multiple charging standards without requiring the rescue vehicle to carry independent charging systems for each charging standard. In another aspect, the charging station is used in a stationary charging station to reduce cost and complexity of using multiple independent charging systems.